NGW Taboo Tuesday
Taboo Tuesday (formerly called Interactive Chaos) is an NGW event. Its distinctive feature is that fans can vote online on certain aspects of every match. =Dates & Venues= =Interactive Chaos 2005= This CPV aired on February 26 from the Air Canada Center. The official theme song was "The Only" by Static-X. This event was sponsored by Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Results :--'Rumble Roses Championship Gauntlet'-- *'Motoko Kusanagi defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Aerith Gainsborough']] *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Rei Hino]] defeated Motoko Kusanagi' *'Rei Hino defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Lindsey Lohan']] *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] defeated Rei Hino' *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] defeated Tifa Lockheart to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :---- *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Usagi Tsukino]] & Minako Aino defeated Lara Croft & Foxxy Love to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' :*Usagi & Minako were not voted to face Ami Mizuno for the Womens championship. :*Usagi pinned Foxxy. :*Minako & Rei Hino attacked Usagi after the match but Makoto Kino came and helped her. *'The Turks (Reno & Rude) defeated Duke Nukem & James Bond to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' :*Nukem & Bond were not voted to face Monty Brown for the World championship. :*Duke Nukem turned on Bond. *'Ami Mizuno defeated Rinoa Heartilly by disqualification to retain the Womens Championship' :*Rinoa was disqualified after Tidus attacked Ami. *Final Destination: [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Sephiroth]] defeated Cloud Strife, Bitores Mendez, and Alucard' :*order of elimination: Cloud, Mendez, Alucard :*The Final Destination Match was voted by the fans. :*This was Alucard & Mendez's last NGW match. *'Monty Brown defeated The Rock to retain the World Championship' :*Jet Li attacked Monty Brown after the match. =Interactive Chaos 2006= This CPV aired once again from the Air Canada Center on March 25. This event was sponsored by CAWUnderground.com Results :Pre-Show *Parking Lot Brawl: [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Tommy Vercetti]] defeated Jet Li' :*The winner becomes #1 contender for the World Championship. :*Tommy threw Jet Li into a limo and crashed a truck into it. --- *15-Minute Ironman Match: Mr. Dream defeated The Prince of Persia (3-2) :*Last Man Standing: 28.6%, Harcore match: 28.6%, 15.min Iron Man match'': 42.8% *Fan's Choice match: Maven & Hillary Duff defeated Amanda & Scarlet Spider :*Maven pinned Scarlet Spider. :*Maven's original partner Britney Spears didn't show up so he chose Hillary as her replacement. *TLC match: Aerith Gainsborough defeated Lindsey Lohan to retain the Internet Vixens Championship :*Lindsey's punishment: wear a french maid outfit: 0%, be Aerith's slave: 85.7%, 1-month suspension'': 14.3% *Submission match: Muhammad Hassan defeated Brock Samson to win the International championship :*NODQ: 28.6%, Sumbission match: 42.8%, Steel Cage match: 28.6% *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'X-tina Aguilera]] defeated Ami Mizuno' :*Ami & X-tina were not voted to fight in the Elimination Chamber. :*'Ashlee Simpson' attacked Ami but Amanda chased her away. *First Blood: [[New Gen Wrestling#Staff|'Theo Clardy]] defeated Jill Valentine' :*One Fall to the Finish: 0%, Streetfight: 14.3%, First Blood: 85.7% :*Theo hit Jill with the steel steps to make her bleed. *Elimination chamber: The Simpson sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) & Hillary Duff defeated Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter & Sailor Mars :*order of elimination: Jessica, Usagi, Rei, Ashlee, Makoto :*Ashlee was abducted during the closing moments of the match. =Taboo Tuesday 2007= This CPV aired on February 24 from the United Center and was commentated by CCW owner, Omega. This event was sponsored by Osportsnet.com. This is the first NGW CPV created with WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007. Results *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Haruka Tenoh]] & Michiru Kaioh defeated Britney Spears & Rinoa Heartilly to retain the Women's Tag Team championships' :*Rinoa & Britney were not voted to fight in the Womens title #1 contenders match. :*Haruka pinned Britney. :*Rinoa & Britney got into a fight after their loss *'Duke Nukem & Brock Samson defeated The Unholy Powers (Squall Leonheart & Seifer Almasy) to win the NGW Tag Team Champonship' :*Duke & Brock were not voted to face Sephiroth for the World championship. :*Brock pinned Squall but a closer look showed that his foot was under the bottom rope. *Fan's Choice match: Trish Stratus defeated Usagi Tsukino *Streetfight: Ami Mizuno {with Fredrick James Francis} defeated Tifa Lockheart :*30min. Iron Woman match: 31%, Submission match: 3%, Streetfight: 66% *Womens title #1 Contenders match: [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Yuna]] defeated Lita, Minako Aino and Makoto Kino' :*Yuna pinned Lita. :*Yuna & Mistress Rikku got into a fight after the match. *'Sephiroth defeated Kurt Angle to retain the World Championship'